A New Addition
by Dragon of Light
Summary: No it's not a math problem. I have added four new characters to the 02 DigiDestined's team to save the DigiWorld
1. Let's Begin

* Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet.  
  
I added four new characters (if you couldn't tell by the title). Luke is a friend of mine named Brian, Keariah is my sis, Michelle (Davis3er), Missa is my other sis Melissa, and Sami (pronounced Sah-me) is me. On with the story!  
BTW, The only real "romance" in this is between Michelle and Davis.  
  
A New Addition  
  
~Class 5-A~  
  
"We have a new student, who will be joining our class from now on." The teacher told the class; "Her name is Keariah Kalama"  
Where have I heard that name before?" Davis thought to himself. Isn't that that soccer chick? No, her name is Sami.   
"Hi! I'm Keariah, but you can call me Kay." The new girl said sitting in the empty seat between Kari and Davis.  
"My name's D-"  
" Oh, I know YOUR name Davis. I've seen you play before 'cuz my sister dragged me along to watch her friend Luke-" Kay rambled on before being cut off.  
"You know Luke?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, he's Sami's friend. Anyways, Davis, ya know what? You're a great soccer player."  
"Yeah. Did ya hear? I'm the best on the team and..."  
"Oh, great." TK whispered to Kari. "Now he'll never shut up."  
  
~Class 6-B~  
  
"Hey, Sami! It's so cool that we go to the same school now!" Luke said as Sami sat down. "This is my friend, Yolei."  
"Hi, Yolei. I'm Sami."  
"Hi! Have we met before?"  
"I'm on the National Girl's Soccer Team. I'm known as the Dragon of Japan, because I burn up the field. Or at least that's what people say."  
"Oh, yeah. The only person that could be almost as good as Ken Ichijouji." Yolei said.  
"I guess." Sami shrugged.  
"I bet she's even better than Ken is!" Luke screamed.  
"Luke! Be quiet or you'll get a detention!" The teacher scolded.  
"Yes, ma'am." He responded.  
  
~3:15; class 5-A~  
  
"...And that's how I scored the winning goal about a week ago. Yesterday, in our latest game, I-" Davis rambled on until he was cut off by an angry voice.  
"Keariah! Stop flirting! We have to get home before mom gets mad!" Sami shouted.  
"But-but I wanted to hear more from Davis!" Kay stuttered.  
"I really have to get going. Kari! TK! Why didn't you tell me school was over!" Davis screamed as he raced down the hall only to run into Luke.  
"Hey, Davis!" Luke called.  
"Oh, hi Luke. Gotta go!"  
"Wait! Soccer practice is canceled."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's pouring out, and we can't practice in the gym because of the girls' basketball game.  
"Oh. Thanks. 'Bye." Davis said as he ran to the computer lab.  
"See ya 'round!" Luke called after him.  
"Luke! Stop Kay! Now!" Sami's voice came from behind him.  
"What's going on?" Luke asked grabbing Kay.  
"I need to get his autograph. I need-"Kay muttered as she tried to squirm from his grip.  
"That's the most she's said since raced down the hall." Sami said.  
"Who's autograph?" Luke asked  
"Davis' autograph!"  
"Oh. Is that all? Let's get it for you then." Luke said letting her go.  
When Kay was released she sped to the computer lab with Luke and Sami right behind her.  
"I thought you said you wanted an autograph, not to play games!" Sami screamed.  
"I saw him come in here." Kay said.  
Suddenly there was a flash of bright light.  
  
"Destroying Control Spires is fun! I wish I'd known about this sooner!" Ken said with glee as they knocked down another Control Spire.  
"My D-3 is beeping!" TK said looking at the green and white object.  
"Another Digi-egg?" Cody asked.  
"Are you suggesting another kid?" Yolei questioned.  
"Are there others?" Patamon queried.  
"I heard something over by those bushes." Gatomon said pointing to a nearby clump of bushes.  
"I'll go check it out!" Davis called as he ran over to where Gatomon had pointed, with Veemon following.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Four voices screamed, followed by a squeal of delight then a choking noise.  
  
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know that was short, and I know I didn't put Missa in yet, but she's coming soon.  
Okay, this is my first chaptered story, and it gets better. I promise.  



	2. The Scream

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
~Sami, Kay and Luke, walking~  
  
"What's that beeping noise?" Kay asked.  
"I think it's coming from these electric gizmo thingies" Sami said to her scared sister.  
"So what are these things? Some type of new age GigaPets or something?" Luke asked  
"I have no idea." Sami stated.  
"D-do you h-hear v-voices?" Kay stuttered.  
"It's probably monsters that are planning to eat you alive! Muahahahahahaha. Luke said teasingly.  
"Luke! Stop scaring her! I hear voices, too. Over there." Sami said pointing to a clump of bushes by the edge of the forest they'd been walking in. They all went over and looked through.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Four voices screamed. Kay squealed with delight, and grabbed the thing on the other side of the bushes.  
"Davis! You came to save me!" Kay cried.  
Help...can't...breathe..." Davis managed to choke out.  
"What is it Davis?" Cody asked as the group ran toward him and the girl that wrapped herself around his neck.  
"He's mine!" Kay screamed as she saw the group approach  
"Kay! Let go of him so he can breathe! Now!" Sami shouted at the girl as she made her way past the bushes.  
"Okay." She said reluctantly letting go. "But he's MINE!"  
"Fine." Kari said. "How did the three of you get here?"  
"Kay wanted Davis' autograph, so we followed him into the computer lab, but nobody was there. Then there was that bright light. Then we were walking and something started beeping." Luke explained.   
"Beeping?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah. These things." Sami said holding up a silver and white D-3.  
"You have a D-3!" TK said then turned and looked at Kay and Luke "What about you two?"  
They nodded and pulled theirs out. Luke's was white and orange and Kay's was white and periwinkle.  
"What do these thingies do anyways?" Sami asked.  
"They help your digimon to digivolve." Davis explained staying as far away as possible from Kay.  
"What is a digi...whatever" Luke asked perplexed.  
"A digimon?"  
"Yeah."  
"They are digital monsters that accompany a DigiDestined throughout the DigiWorld to protect them." Ken said.  
"Oh, ya mean like Pokemon or Monster Rancher or-" Kay rambled on until Sami clapped her hand over her sister's mouth.  
"You'll have to forgive her; she's obsessed with monster shows." Sami explained and Kay squirmed free from her sister's grasp.  
"Cool! We get a digimon! Do you catch it or release it from something?" Kay asked excitedly.  
"I see what you mean." Ken whispered to Sami.  
"Most of us got our digimon when we got our first digi-egg." Yolei said  
"Do ya find those eggs in the supermarket, like chicken eggs?" Luke asked.  
"No, we just find them." Kari said.  
  
**Beep*Beep*Beep**  
  
"It's beeping again!" Sami said.  
"Digi-eggs." Cody said.  
"Do you think it's for them?" Yolei suggested pointing to the three new kids.  
"Then, let's go." TK said.  
They walked for about fifteen minutes when they came across a building that looked like a large temple.  
"What is this place?" Kay asked still hanging on to Davis (she never completely let go of him).  
"This is the Grand Temple. It's protected by a lot of Hoppimon." Veemon explained.  
"Hoppimon? Sounds like a bunch of rabbits." Sami said   
"They kinda are." Hawkmon said  
  
To be continued...  



	3. The Grand Temple

*I have not created any digimon that are on the show and those that I found on my D-Terminal. I made up all of the digimon that belong to Kay, Luke, Missa, and Sami. *  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Oh, I love rabbits!" Kay said excitedly started running into the temple.  
"Wait! Don't go rushing in, you don't have a digimon to protect you. I'll go." Cody said, and blushed when everyone started staring at him. "I-I'll go because I'm the shortest, and so I'd be the least likely to be noticed, because I'm shortest." He said trying to explain why he volunteered, without making it sound like he had a crush on Kay (which he does, momentarily at least).  
"Sounds good to me. If ya run into anything bad just scream." Davis said, apparently not noticing Cody blushing.  
  
Cody crept into the dark and dusty temple, with Armadillomon by his side of course, when he heard a noise. He whirled around to meet an angry pair of eyes and a slashing flint knife. He found himself cornered with the knife up against his neck.  
"What reason do you have to steal the treasures of the Grand Temple?" A feminine voice, apparently from the thing that had him cornered. "Speak!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about! What treasure?" Cody squeaked out.  
"Let him go!" Ken called from the doorway along with everyone else.  
Luke grabbed Cody' assaulter only to have something jump on his back. "Get it off of me!" He screamed.  
"What you don't want vampire rabbits sucking ya blood?" Kay said mocking his attempts to scare her earlier.   
"Vampire rabbits! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luke screamed like a girl.  
Calm down, there's no such thing, Let Cody go, you're surrounded," TK stepped in. "and who are you?"  
"Fine." The attacker said stepping into a pool of sunlight, after releasing Cody, revealing a young approximately eight-year-old girl. "I am called Missa, the guardian of the Grand Temple, and this is" She said pointing at the pink and purple rabbit with a long tail next to her, "is Hoppimon, my sister."  
"Your sister! But that's impossible! You're a human and she's a digimon." Kari said shocked.  
"How is that impossible? We've lived together for as long as I could remember." Missa said.  
"Yeah." Hoppimon chirped.  
  
**CRASH**  
  
"It came from outside!" Ken screamed above the sound of falling rubble.  
The kids and digimon rushed outside to find Asuramon (on D-terminal) attacking the Grand Temple.  
"You four had better stay inside, this could get dangerous." Kari told them.  
"No, I will protect this place!" Missa said determinately, holding out her purple and white D-3.  
"Hoppimon digivolve to...Abzomon"  
The cute pink and purple bunny turned into a mystical bluish-green beast with golden wings and a blue mane and tail.  
Then the other digimon Armor digivolved, and they all started attacking the muscular, wizard-type creature with horns while the kids ran into the Grand Temple. Then the four "treasures" along the back wall of the temple started to glow, as did the D-3's of Kay, Missa, Luke, and Sami.  
The kids went to the wall and saw that the "treasures" were actually digi-eggs.  
"Are those the digi-eggs you were talking about?" Luke asked  
"Yeah, they are the digi-eggs of Patience, Truth, Incessantness, and Faith. They must belong to you guys." Ken explained  
"Try to lift them." TK encouraged.  
  
Kay walked over to the orange and purple egg with the crest of Incessantness (a magenta diamond with and x through it and four magenta circles) on it. She lifted it up and a light rose from where the egg had sat, and a pinkish monkey with horns, a dragonish mouth and red dragon wings; appeared.  
"I'm Geegomon, your partner." Geegomon said to Kay.  
  
Luke walked over to the red and brown egg, which had the crest of Truth (a sand colored diamond with four triangles around the diamond) on it. A beam of light appeared for him too. Out of the light came a an aqua colored dinosaur-type digimon with three horns and little feathers on the back of his head.  
"I'm Guntahmon! We'll be best friends!" Guntahmon said running to Luke.  
  
Sami walked over to, and lifted the pink and white egg that had the crest of Faith (a silvery-white eye shaped symbol with three triangles above it and two triangles and a tear drop below it). A beam of light came after she too lifted her egg. A brownish dog like creature with a tail twice the length of its body materialized.  
"I'm Dobimon, Sami." Dobimon said  
"How did you know my name?" Sami asked  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Missa lifted the final egg. It was yellow with the crest of Patience (a peachy colored leaf like symbol). No light accompanied hers.  
  
"Those are your digimon." Cody said in awe.  
"Cool," Luke said "our very own digimon!"  
  
To be continued...  



	4. The First Battle

Please forgive me, this chapter is kind of short.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Suddenly the digimon, in their Rookie forms, rushed in.  
"There's no way we can beat him." Veemon said sadly  
"He's too strong!" Patamon added.  
"Maybe we can beat him with the help of the new digimon." Kari said hopefully.  
"Let's try it. You four say 'Digi-armor energize'" Gatomon said  
And so the kids did as they were told, then:  
  
"Guntahmon armor-digivolve to...Grazabamon, the Warrior of Truth." The little dinosaur turned into, what looked like, an angel in red and brown colored warrior's armor.  
  
"Geegomon armor-digivolve to...Graspietmon, the Sound of Incessantness." The pink monkey turned into a dragon-like creature with a monkey tail and metal bird wings.  
  
"Dobimon armor-digivolve to...ArmorUnimon, the Bringer of Faith." The dog -like creature turned into a creature that kinda looks like Unimon, only it had paws, dragon wings, and a spiky mane, and pink armor.  
  
"Hoppimon armor-digivolve to...Kishimon, the Jetpack of Patience." The rabbit turned into a kangaroo with a fish tail, a jetpack, and spikes down her neck.  
  
Then Gatomon, Veemon, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon armor-digivolved to Neferitimon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Pucchimon, Shurimon, and Digmon.  
  
Now armor-digivolved, the ten armor-digimon attacked Asuramon with their most powerful attacks:  
(Raidramon): Blue Thunder  
(Shurimon): Double Star  
(Digmon): Gold Rush  
(Pegasusmon): Star Shower  
(Neferitimon): Rosetta Stone  
(Pucchimon): Heavy Beam  
(Grazabamon): Blasting Orb  
(Graspietmon): Aqua Blast  
(ArmorUnimon): Elemental Blast  
(Kishimon): Scale Spray  
  
Then Asuramon counterattacked with his 'Fist of Asura' attack.   
  
The attacks collided causing a blinding light. When the light disappeared the kids' digimon were at their Rookie levels, and Asuramon was gone.  
  
"We beat him!" Missa said proudly.  
"But there is probably something even worse then him out there." Kari warned  
Suddenly the ground started shaking violently.  
"I really hate it when I'm right." Kari audibly mumbled to herself.  
  
Then something really BIG erupted from the ground. But it wasn't Asuramon. It was a new enemy. Who is known as...  
  
To be continued...  



	5. The New Revelation

CHAPTER 5  
  
When the ground burst open, it sent the kids and all the digimon flying backwards.  
"Kari, are you okay?" Luke asked her when she landed nearby.  
"Yeah, I'm okay Luke." She responded.  
"Hey! Only I can ask Kari if she's okay." Davis growled from Luke's other side  
"I can ask my cousin whatever I want." Luke retorted  
"Oh, all right-" Davis mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Is everyone else okay?" Kari asked  
  
Suddenly, a large digimon that, kind of, looked like a giant, brown SkullGreymon with MachineDramon's cannons on his back; jumped from the hole created by the explosion.  
"What is that thing?" Sami asked   
"That's Millenniummon!" Dobimon explained. "He's a Mega level digimon with a bad temper and an even worse attack, Dimension Destroyer! And you thought that Y2K bug was supposed to be bad!"  
"What do we do now, Davis?" She asked the boy reattaching herself to his arm.  
"RUN!" He said as he hopped onto Raidramon's back and headed off. With the other kids close behind.  
  
After an hour of running they found, and entered, a cave to rest and hide for awhile.  
"I hope we finally lost him." TK said  
"Me too." Davis answered  
"Wow you two actually agreed on something!" Yolei said half sarcastically.  
"What's that weird writing on the wall?" Cody asked  
"It looks like someone scribbled all over the walls." Missa said  
"I saw this before, but only Izzy and his laptop know what it says." TK replied  
"That's right." Patamon agreed  
"It says 'Children of Destiny must come forth to bring everlasting peace. A sacrifice must be made, but not in vain. The Queen shall protect the little ones. But for this to happen the protectors must be strong; for if the Warriors fail the Queen cannot prevail.'" Sami read  
"What's that gibberish supposed to mean?" Ken asked  
"It is telling of a time, most likely in the future, when the DigiDestined bring never-ending peace. It continues because this Queen protects the DigiWorld. But for this to happen the Digimon must become more powerful or else the DigiWorld is doomed." Sami explained in laymen's terms.  
"Does it say who the Queen is?" Davis asked excitedly  
"Well I know it's not you." Luke said  
"Oh? And why not?" Davis questioned  
"I don't think you're a girl. That is unless there's something you're not telling us." Luke said pointedly.  
"Oh, shut up!" Davis yelled  
"If you two would be quiet you'd know that it doesn't say who it is." Cody stated  
"So how do the digimon get stronger?" Kari asked  
  
**Bang**Crash**  
  
Millenniummon burst into the cave, destroying their haven and sending large chunks of rocks down on the kids.  
"Run further into the cave!" Kari called above the noise of the falling debris.  
While the Armor-digimon held off Millenniummon, the kids ran deeper into the heart of the cave.   
  
They quickly reached a dead end and found ten varrious colored stones enfixed on the cave wall and some more of the strange writing below them.  
"These are the Stones of Power." Sami read, then said, "These are how we'll make the digimon stronger."  
"And how are we supposed to use them?" Davis asked  
"Each person has a stone. All you have to do is touch the stone that corresponds with your Digi-eggs. The orange and blue one is Courageous Friendship, the red and green one is Sincere Love, the purple and gray one is Reliable Knowledge, the pink one is Light, the yellow one is Hope, the magenta colored one is Incessantness, the peach colored one is Patience, the sand colored one is Trust, and the white one is Faith." Sami explained.  
So the kids reached up and touched the stones that belonged to them, releasing a blinding light.  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry to say this but chapters 6-11 get kind of short.   
You're probably asking 'how many chapters are there?'  
The answer is...more than 11, but stay with me.  
I'll try to get them up faster.  



	6. Seperated!

*My friend Brian (Luke) came up with PrinceDevimon, not Toei, Bandi, or me*  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
After the light died down, each of them were holding a spherical stone, the color(s) of the stone they had touched.  
  
"Thieves! Give the stones me now or face the consequences!" A voice said.  
The kids looked around and found the owner of the voice.  
"Devimon!" TK said angrily  
"No, I'm not Devimon. I am PrinceDevimon." He said stepping forth from the shadows.  
  
PrinceDevimon looks like Devimon wearing tattered royal-looking robes and a dented crown-type object on his head.  
  
"We aren't stealing them or anything else either!" Davis said sternly  
"We are the Children of Destiny like written in that legend thing on the wall." Luke said  
"Ha!" PrinceDevimon laughed, "No one has been able to read that text. Only the 'Creator' can read it and he's dead. Now to punish you! Teleportation Terror!" PrinceDevimon pointed his attack at the kids, which caused the DigiDestined, and their digimon, to   
disappear.  
  
"PrinceDevimon! What have you done?" Millenniummon yelled when the kids and the digimon disappeared.  
"I teleported them all around the Digital World, then I will destroy them." PrinceDevimon said grinning evilly.  
"You work for me, not yourself. I will destroy those meddlesome insects." Millenniummon growled  
"I don't think so, Millenniummon! I could destroy them, and you as well, with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back!" PrinceDevimon scoffed  
"We'll see about that!" Millenniummon said running off to find his first victim  
"Yeah right." PrinceDevimon mumbled setting off in the other direction. "To bad even I don't know where those blasted kids are." He cursed to himself because of his recklessness.  
  
To be continued...  



	7. Rocky Arguments

CHAPTER 7  
  
Cody looked around from where he and Upamon (a/n they were all sent back to their In-training stages when PrinceDevimon transported them) had landed, but all he saw were mountains.  
"Upamon, do you have any idea where we are?" Cody asked  
"Yeah, we're in the mountains." Upamon eagerly said  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" He said sarcastically  
  
**Beep**beep**beep**  
  
"Somebody must be nearby!" Cody said excitedly, and pointed to the right "This way."  
  
Cody and Upamon walked for hours until Upamon spotted Ken and Minomon.  
"Look it's Ken and Minomon!" Upamon said bouncing excitedly.  
"Let's pretend we didn't see them." Cody whispered to his digimon, and started to turn around.  
"Hey, Cody! Over here!" Ken called over to them.  
"Oh, Ken Hi. I didn't see you." Cody said trying to hide his disappointment that Ken had seen them.  
"I'm so glad to see you! You're the only person I've seen since PrinceDevimon blasted us." Ken said happily  
"Are you really, Ken? Or are you just saying that?"  
"Cody of course I'm glad to-"  
"Sure you are Oh High and Mighty Emperor. How about a knuckle sandwich?" Cody said lunging toward Ken. But Upamon digivolved to Armadillomon and knocked him down.  
"Cody, are you okay?" Ken asked  
"What does it matter to you? Why did you stop me Armadillomon?"  
"I don't want you doing something that you might regret later! Besides why are you mad at Ken?" Armadillomon asked the small boy  
"What would I regret?" Cody asked  
"You never answered my question. Why do you hate Ken?"  
"I don't HATE anyone."  
"Then why don't you like Ken?"  
"Armadillomon has a point. Why don't you like me? Is it because of my past? I realize what I was doing was wrong, and I'm trying my best to fix my mistakes. Cody, will you forgive me?" Ken pleaded  
Cody was silent as Ken's words sunk in.  
I'm holding a grudge against who he WAS. I don't understand how, until now, I couldn't se who he IS.   
"Ken will you forgive me? You're right. I was judging you on who you were, not who you are. I'm the one that needs to be forgiven." Cody said ashamed at what his thoughts of Ken had been.  
"I forgive you. We all make mistakes. Anyway, we should see if we can find anyone else around here." Ken said to his newest friend.  



	8. In the Dark Woods

CHAPTER 8  
  
Kari found herself and Nyaromon in a dark forest. It seemed like it was midnight in the woods, especially with hardly any light penetrating the large, nearly black trees  
  
"Nyaromon, how did we end up in such a gloomy place?" Kari asked her little partner  
"The last thing I remember is PrinceDevimon attacking us." Nyaromon responded  
"What was that?" Kari asked whispering after hearing a loud noise to her left. "You'd better digivolve, just in case that's PrinceDevimon or Millenniummon."  
"Nyaromon digivolve to...Salamon"  
"Show yourself, who-ever-you-are." Salamon yelled  
  
At the call, a small, pink and white digimon with big tufted ears and a tuft of fur on its tiny tail came from a nearby clump of dark bushes followed by Sami.  
"Sami! You're okay!" Kari said seeing Sami  
"Yeah, Kari. Goazarmon and I got worried when we couldn't find anyone else." Sami said  
"At first we thought you were some kind of bad digimon after us." Salamon admitted  
"No way. Does anyone know where is this forest located?" Goazarmon asked  
"No unfortunately not." Kari said  
"I have an idea. Follow me!" Sami called running off  
  
She finally stopped in a clearing with only a few tall trees nearby.  
"This spot is perfect." Sami said half to herself.  
Kari looked around curiously then asked, "What's so perfect?"  
"You'll see when I put my plan into action. Oh, and you two had better digivolve." Sami said eerily  
  
The two digimons looked quizzically at each other then at Kari who only shrugged.  
"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon"  
Goazarmon digivolve to...Dobimon"  
"Now what?" Dobimon asked her partner.  
Sami turned around and faced the three of them holding her D-3. "Time to take to the sky! Digi-armor energize!" She then said   
"Dobimon Armor-digivolve to...ArmorUnimon, the Bringer of Faith"  
"Oh, I see your plan now. Digi-armor energize!" Kari said  
"Gatomon Armor-digivolve to...Neferitimon, the Angel of Light"  
  
Sami and Kari climbed on their armored partners' backs, then headed towards the mountains in the distance, hoping to find more of their comrades.  
  
To be continued...  



	9. PrinceDevimon

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Hey Poromon is it just me or is it too quiet around here?" Yolei asked the pink powder puff, with wings, by her head.  
"I think you're right, Yolei. Did you hear that?" Poromon peeped.  
"Oh, it's just a stone rolling down the mountain. It isn't anything to worry about."   
Just then, an avalanche started behind them.  
"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon"  
"Run!" Yolei screamed as the boulders chased after her.   
  
They ran until they came to a cliff.  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquillamon"  
"Yolei, jump on my back!" He called  
So she jumped onto his back, and they flew up high enough to clear the cascading rubble.  
"Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! I've found you Digi-twerp!" A voice called from behind them.  
They whirled around and saw PrinceDevimon. He was just about to attack when a stone tablet was hurled at him.  
"Kari! Sami! Ken! Cody! You made it just in time." Yolei called to her airborne companions  
Then they landed, and Gatomon dedigivolved.  
"Aquillamon...Gatomon...DNA digivolve to...Sylphymon"  
  
Sylphymon, Pucchimon, Digmon, and ArmorUnimon fought PrinceDevimon with all their strength.  
PrinceDevimon looked beat but was still attempting to attack; though out matched.  
"Princely Explosion" He wearily called out at his opponents, destroying himself to try to destroy the kids, but the other digimon weren't going to let that happen.  
(Sylphymon) "Static Force"  
(Digmon) "Gold Rush"  
(Pucchimon) "Heavy Beam"  
(ArmorUnimon) "Elemental Blast"  
  
When the light from the clashing attacks disappeared, they saw PrinceDevimon was gone and he had left a message on the mountain.  
"Children, you are the ones of the legend. Those spheres you obtained from the cave will help you defeat Millenniummon. Good luck." Sami read to them (because it's in the funky writing that only Sami can read)  
"We should go find the others." Ken said  
  
So they each hopped onto the back of their digimon and followed the signals on their D-3s, unaware of what they were about to face.  
  
To be continued...  



	10. Trapped in a Frozen Wasteland

CHAPTER 10  
  
"What? How'd we get here?" Davis asked DemiVeemon who looked as shocked and confused as he was.  
"I don't know Davis." DemiVeemon responded  
"Oh, man. The worst part is that Kari's not here. But at least Kay's not hanging all over me. That makes me feel a little better." Davis rambled on out loud  
"Hello? Is anybody out there?" A girl's voice called from far off.  
"I'm over here! It's me. Davis!" Davis responded  
"Davis? Come over here! Help me please! I'm stuck!" She called back  
  
Davis and DemiVeemon ran towards the voice and found...  
"Kay! Are you okay?" Davis asked when he was near enough to make out who it was.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. That's why I was calling for help." Kay said sarcastically, then "Could you get this rock off of my ankle?"  
"Oh, right." Davis said as he tried to lift the large rock, and couldn't budge it.  
"Davis, do you need help?" Cubimon, Kay's In-training digimon, questioned  
"Yeah, DemiVeemon, Cubimon, digivolve." Davis said  
"Cubimon digivolve to...Geegomon" The cute pink ball with puppy ears, a bird-like mouth, and a little cat's tail, digivolved to Geegomon  
"DemiVeemon digivolve to...Veemon"  
  
They pulled and pushed and lifted and finally removed the rock from on top of her ankle.  
"That was a BIG rock." Geegomon said  
"Davis! You're my hero! I'm forever in your debt. I'll do any thing for you." Kay pleaded.  
"Anything?" Davis said. I could have her leave me alone with Kari! But what is this weird feeling I've been having when she's around? Am I falling in love with her? What are the chances I'll get to go out with someone that likes me for me? And it would be good practice...  
"Well, after thinking for a few minutes, I've decided that I want you to go out with me. Ya know like a movie or dinner or-" Davis was suddenly cut off from his air supply by a pair of lips pushed up against his own.  
"Huh? What are they doing?" Geegomon asked Veemon  
"I think it's a human thing that makes people happy or something" Veemon shrugged  
"Well they look so cute!" Geegomon peeped  
  
Davis and Kay finally broke apart after running out of air, though neither one of them wanted to.  
  
**Beep**beep**beep**  
  
"We must be near someone. Let's get out of this wasteland." Davis said  
"Okay." Kay responded then gave him a peck on his cheek.  



	11. Canyon Chaos

CHAPTER 11  
  
"Ya know what Fillippimon, I think we're lost." Luke told his green, feathered partner dejectedly  
"Are we? How do ya know?" Fillippimon asked  
"We passed that big rock, with a metal rod through it, at least half a dozen times in the past hour."  
"Or maybe there are six identical rocks just like that."  
"I don't think so. Do you see any other rocks in this desert?"  
"Luke!"  
"Fillippimon did your voice just get way deeper or is the sun frying my brain?" Luke stopped and asked Fillippimon, then heard flapping wings. They turned around and saw TK and Patamon coming at them.  
"It's good to see a familiar face after only seeing sand for an hour." TK said catching up to Luke and Fillippimon  
"What about me? Am I invisible?" Patamon curtly asked  
"I was speaking for both of us, my friend." TK said calming his partner down.  
"Okay." Patamon said landing on TK's head. "Huh?" He said perking up his ears.  
"What is it?" Fillippimon asked.  
"A rumbling noise of some kind..."  
"Oh, that was my stomach, sorry." Luke said  
"No, it's not your stomach. It's coming from over there." TK said pointing to the nearby canyon  
  
The four of them peered over the edge and found a squad of Tankmon.  
"You don't suppose this would be some kind of Tankmon convention, would it?" Fillippimon asked  
Suddenly one of the Tankmon looked up and saw them.  
"Intruders! Alert Lord Millenniummon!" It called  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to...Pegasusmon"  
"Fillippimon digivolve to...Guntahmon. Guntahmon armor-digivolve to...Grazabamon"  
(Pegasusmon) "Equis Beam"  
(Grazabamon) "Blasting Orb"  
  
The two attacks combined and wiped out all of the Tankmon.  
"Hey Luke, we should really go look for the others."  
"Right! Are we going by air?"  
"Yep. I'll race ya!" TK said taking off on Pegasusmon's back.  
"Come on Grazabamon! Let's beat 'em!" Luke said jumping on Grazabamon's back and chasing after the golden haired boy.  
  
To be continued...  



	12. The DigiDestined vs. Millennummon

CHAPTER 12  
  
Missa and Fuzimon were walking towards the mountains far off in the distance when the sky turned pitch black.  
"Did the sun burn out?" Fuzimon asked  
"I don't think so." Missa stated flatly to her cute, insect type, In-training level digimon  
They heard heavy breathing behind them. They turned around and came face to face with Millenniummon, who's heavy breathing turned into a vicious and insane laugh of triumph.  
"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now I have you Digi-fools!" Millenniummon said reaching his hideous hand towards them.  
He almost had them when an explosion forced him to turn and face his attackers.  
  
Missa saw Kay, Davis, TK, and Luke standing back while their digimon attacked.  
"You should help too." She said turning to Fuzimon  
"Right. Fuzimon digivolve to...Hoppimon. Hoppimon digivolve to...Abzomon"   
So Abzomon joined Haralmon (Guntahmon's champion form. A big T-rex like creature with three horns and feathers on it's tail.), Funicialmon (Geegomon's Champion form. A lion-type creature with transparent dragon wings.), ExVeemon, and Angemon.  
  
The five digimon attacked with their most powerful attacks.  
(Haralmon) "Fearsome Storm"  
(Funicialmon) "Ghost Boomer"  
(Abzomon) "Universal Smash"  
(ExVeemon) "ExVee Laser"  
(Angemon) "Hand of Fate"  
But the attacks didn't even make a scratch!  
  
"There's everyone else!" Kay said pointing at Ken with Stingmon, Cody with Ankeylomon, Kari with Gatomon, Yolei with Aquillamon, and Sami with Felgarmon, who looked like a rebellious dog with a spiked collar an earring and a bandana around her head.  
"Let's attack together." Ken said. "Now!"  
(ExVeemon) "ExVee Laser"  
(Angemon) "Hand of Fate"  
(Aquillamon) "Blast Rings"  
(Ankeylomon) "Iron Tail"  
(Gatomon) "Lightning Claw"  
(Stingmon) "Spiking Strike"  
(Haralmon) "Fearsome Storm"  
(Funicialmon) "Ghost Boomer"  
(Abzomon) "Universal Smash"  
(Felgarmon) "Spike Missiles"  
The attacks still didn't faze him.  
  
"Let's step it up!" Luke called  
"ExVeemon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve to...Paildramon"  
"Aquillamon...Gatomon...DNA digivolve to...Sylphymon"  
"Ankeylomon...Angemon...DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon"  
"Haralmon digivolve to...Apoxamon"  
Apoxamon is a dinosaur-type digimon with feathers on its tail, head and arms forming wings.  
"Felgarmon digivolve to...Rapiwolfmon"  
Rapiwolfmon is a bigger, meaner, faster and fiercer breed of dog.  
"Funicialmon digivolve to...AngeDramon"  
AngeDramon is a dragon with angel wings and a prehensile tail.  
"Abzomon digivolve to...GrandTorromon"  
GrandTorromon is an orange dinosaur/snake cross with dragon wings and several large, sharp blades at the end of it's long tail.  
  
(Paildramon) "Desperado Blaster"  
(Sylphymon) "Static Force"  
(Shakkoumon) "Harmonious Spirit"  
(Haralmon) "Exploding Wind"  
(AngeDramon) "Dragon Breath"  
(GrandTorromon) "Knife Tail"  
(Rapiwolfmon) "Sonic Lightning"  
The attacks hurt him slightly, but before they could attack again Millenniummon knocked them all down to their Rookie forms with his Dimension Destroyer attack.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Yolei wined  
"Use the Stones of Power that each of you received." A voice whispered to them  
"Who said that?" Kari asked  
Then PrinceDevimon's ghost appeared in front of them.  
"I'm not a bad guy like you guys originally thought." PrinceDevimon said. "I was just protecting the Stones for the Queen and the Children of Destiny. I did what I did to test you and make sure you were ready to receive your destinies."  
"Who is this Queen anyways?" TK asked  
"She was trained as the Protector of the Grand Temple, but is really the Queen and Protector of the Digital World." PrinceDevimon replied  
"ME?" Missa said in utter shock  
"Yes, I must go now. The Child of faith will give you the instructions you will need." He said vanishing  
"So, what do we do Sami?" Davis asked, hating the fact that he had to do what someone else said, especially coming from a girl.  
  
"Take the stone and hold it far in front of you, about like a Digi-egg only with both hands. Then call out the stone's name. So for example, Davis would say 'Courageous Friendship Power Stone'. Let's get to it." Sami explained  
(Davis) "Courageous Friendship Power Stone"  
(Yolei) "Sincere Love Power Stone"  
(Cody) "Reliable Knowledge Power Stone"  
(Kari) "Light Power Stone"  
(TK) "Hope Power Stone"  
(Ken) "Kindness Power Stone  
(Missa) "Patience Power Stone"  
(Luke) "Truth Power Stone"  
(Kay) "Incessantness Power Stone"  
(Sami) "Faith Power Stone"  
After each of the kids called out the name of their stone, it started shining, as did the digimon. The light expanded, and when the light finally faded...  
  
To be continued...  



	13. Mega-size it!

*The Mega names and attacks; of the kids' digimon, not the ones I made up; might not be correct, because they might be the Japanese names and attacks. I know GrandKuagamon's attack isn't right because I never found out what it was, so I made something up. *  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
When the light dissipated the Rookies had changed into their Mega forms.   
Patamon had digivolved into Seraphimon.  
Salamon had digivolved into MagnaDramon.  
Veemon had digivolved into ImperialDramon.  
Hawkmon had digivolved into Valkyrimon.  
Armadillomon had digivolved into Vikmon.  
Wormmon had digivolved into GrandKuagamon.  
Hoppimon had digivolved into Hissigamon; a large four-legged cobra with spikes down her back and tail, and not to mention a pair of large canons on her shoulders.  
Guntahmon had digivolved into Raptormon; a large, brightly colored, heavily armored bird with missile launchers lining the underside of his wings.  
Geegomon had digivolved into Geahlamon; a fairy type digimon with war paint on her face.  
Dobimon had digivolved into Deahmon; a mix between a snake and a dragon with spikes, that go from dull pink to bright red at the tips, down to the tip of her tail. Near the end of her tail it splits and has a highly poisonous and deadly sting (FYI: her "markings" are similar to Tiger's, ya know from Monster Rancher).  
  
"They're at their Mega levels now!" Kay said in awe  
"Hey Millenniummon, did ya say to Mega-size it?" Sami screamed at the shocked digimon  
"Even at the Mega level you can't defeat me!" Millenniummon said back after regaining his composure  
"Just watch us." Missa said dauntingly to their foe.  
"Now!" Luke yelled signaling the digimon to attack  
(ImperialDramon) "Positron Laser"  
(Valkymon) "Aurvandil's Arrow"  
(Vikmon) "Artic Blizzard"  
(Seraphimon) "Seventh Heaven"  
(MagnaDramon) "Fire Tornado"  
(GrandKuagamon) "Scissor Explosion"  
(Raptormon) "Missile Winder"  
(Hissigamon) "Hissing Cannon"  
(Geahlamon) "Siren Scream"  
(Deahmon) "Demon Spin"  
The attacks combined and crashed into Millenniummon with such force he created a huge crater where he was thrown down.  
  
"Don't celebrate too soon." TK warned to the few that stared shouting with joy  
"TK's right. He might get back up" Kari said worriedly  
Millenniummon started to rise. But when he got completely up he started to tumble down again. His fist sunk into the ground keeping him from tumbling completely downward. He then raised his fists and screamed.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That is the secret to your power! You care for each other, work together, and are strong. Yes, alone you are strong, but together you are more powerful than I am. You have even learned how to use the Power Stones!" Millenniummon grumbled.  
He took one last look at the kids then exploded to try and take them out with his dying body. But the Megas jumped in front of the children and attacked his attack, causing a massive explosion.  
  
To be continued...  



	14. Aftermath

I am sorry if I insult you're favorite character, especially if it's Yolei. I don't like Yolei.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
THE LAST ONE  
  
Finally the dust cleared revealing the Rookies slightly dazed and confused until they saw their awe struck partners, and ran to them.  
  
"You won!" Yolei shouted  
"You doubted us?" Hawkmon queried jokingly  
"How could you doubt them?" Missa snapped  
"Calm down Bunny Queen." Yolei snapped back  
"What did you call me Nutty Buttless? Say it to my knife!" Missa said pulling out her flint knife.  
"Well at least I don't have a crush on Cody!"  
"I don't like him, Oh lover of Davis."  
"What did you say about Davis? He's MINE!" Kay screamed as she ran at Yolei, ripping the knife from Missa's neck, then attacking Yolei with it.  
  
The petty little catfight lasted for about two hours, but only because they forgot what they were fighting about.   
Most of the damage was done to Yolei (Did I mention that I don't like Yolei?). Missa had smashed her glasses. Kay had practically cut all of Yolei's hair off and cut Yolei up rather badly.  
  
"They're FINALLY done." Kari said quite bored of the entire fight  
"Yeah. I don't know which was worse; the three of them acting like hyperactive five-year-olds or trying to get the boys to stop watching that pitiful display." Sami said embarrassed  
"Of all the DigiDestined the two of us are the most sensible" Kari replied  
"You're definitely right about that. We can handle anything that the DigiWorld throws at us, if we have a babysitter for these children." Sami said causing them both to giggle  
"What's so funny?" Luke asked, causing them to laugh harder. "Is it something I said?"  
"Oh, heeheehee, we should probably get home" Kari said recovering from her laughing fit.  
"Yes, you should." Missa said  
"You're not coming with us?" Cody asked  
"I don't belong there. As long as I'm here, the DigiWorld should be safe." Missa responded  
"We're staying here, too." Veemon said. "Because this is our home. Good-bye."  
"Good-bye!" The kids called to their partners as they returned to the real world.  
  
THE END  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes! I finally finished it! What did you think? Please Review. Thank you!  



End file.
